L'infirmier de mon coeur
by Melli-Mello
Summary: Naruto, 16 ans, est nouveau au lycée. Quand il s'évanouit en cours de sport et qu'il doit se rendre à l'infirmerie, il se rend compte que l'infirmier ne lui est pas étranger... NarutoXItachi Shonen ai, UA FINIE! les deux epilogues sont en ligne! Merci!
1. Naruto à l'infirmerie

L'infirmier de mon cœur.

UA, schoolfic, Shonen-aï. /!\ ATTENTION /!\ HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR!

Pairing: Haha! A deviner!

Disclaimer: Personne n'est à moi. Masashi Kishimoto ne veut même pas me céder Itachi T-T

Rating: Pour tous.

Note: Les pensées des personnages sont en italique. Je laisse mes commentaires entre [] et les commentaires de ma bêta lectrice ( dont vous trouverez le site sur mon profil ) entre (ndb).

Bonne lecture!

**POV Naruto:**

Salut, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans et je suis blond aux yeux bleus. Et ouais, le physique pour plaire aux filles, mais pas de chance! Je suis gay. Je viens de déménager à Konoha et demain est mon premier jour au lycée, et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller...

**POV Normal:** _Lundi, 7h00_

BIP BIP BIP BIP! [ superbe imitation d'un réveil. Et avec un cure dent, je vous fait le cheval qui galope U_U ] (ndb: je confirme, c'est classe xD)

Naruto: Raaah fait chier! _**BAM!**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'un vaillant réveil qui n'avait rien demandé mourut en héros. Bon, revenons à notre blond. Il se leva, et d'un pas gracieux et léger, il descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner, puis alla se laver puis s'habiller.

Naruto: *regarde l'horloge* MERDE! 7h50! Je vais être en retard!

Et c'est en courant comme un dératé qu'il arriva a l'heure ( miracle! ) au lycée.

**POV Naruto:**

_Bon, faut que j'aille à l'accueil... C'est où l'accueil?_

...: Yo! T'es perdu?

Naruto: Euh... Ouais je crois.

...: J'm'appelle Kiba. Tu veux aller où?

Naruto: J'm'appelle Naruto. Je vais au bureau d'accueil.

Kiba: Ah c'est toi le nouveau?

Naruto: Ouais.

Kiba: Ben, pour y aller, tu vas au fond du couloir à droite puis à gauche. Tu peux pas le rater.

Naruto: Ok, merci.

Je cours pour aller à l'accueil, où on me donne un plan du lycée et mon emploi du temps.

_Cool! J'ai que 3h de cours!_

Je rentre chez moi, mes cours s'étaient bien passés et j'étais dans la classe de Kiba.

_Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, les profs sont sympa, et je m'éclate dans ma classe =)_

** ELLIPSE 2 MOIS. **_ Jeudi, 12h00_

Je rejoins Kiba à la cafet', avec Hinata, une cruche trop timide, Sakura, une fille franchement chiante et Sasuke, un con taciturne [ ça se voit que je les aime héhé ] On s'installe à une table pour manger quand la conversation s'oriente vers moi.

Kiba: Hé Naruto! T'es gay, non?

Naruto: Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse?

Kiba: Haha. Non, mais il paraît que le nouvel infirmier est un vrai canon!

Naruto: Tu déconnes, il doit avoir 30 ans pour faire ce métier! Je m'intéresse pas aux vieux moi!

Kiba: Ah. Mais tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, non?

Naruto: On verra...

_** Dans la cour**_

Sakura: Dites les gars, on a quoi comme cours maintenant?

Kiba: Sport.

Naruto: Ah merde! Je déteste le sport! Pas toi, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn

OH MY JULIET

Hinata: Ca sonne, il faut y aller.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le gymnase. A l'entrée se tenait notre prof, une grande chose verte avec des sourcils pas possible. Il me fout la trouille ce prof!

Gai: Bonjour, jeunesse de Konoha! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du volley! *sourire colgate*

C'était des matchs 1 contre 1. Au 1er tour, je me retrouvais contre Hinata, que je n'eu aucun mal à exploser. 2ème tour, j'étais contre Sakura. Elle, elle avait un sacré smash. Fallait que je fasse gaffe! Alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Sasuke pour voir comment il s'en sortait, cette cruche rose me lança le ballon, que je ne vis pas arriver. Je ressentis une douleur cuisante à la tête, Sakura criait mon nom puis le noir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...: ...to? Naruto?

Naruto: Aïe...

Sakura: Oh Naruto je suis désolée! Ca va aller? Je suis vraiment désolée!

Naruto: Pas grave Saku... Mais crie pas steuplait, ma tête...

Kiba: Tu peux te lever Naruto?

Je tentais de me mettre debout, mais à peine j'étais sur mes jambes que je ressentais des vertiges. Kiba m'attrapa avant que je tombe et m'aida à marcher.

Kiba: Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Nous marchons jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Kiba toqua.

...: Oui? Entrez!

J'entrais en premier, suivit de Kiba. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'infirmier assis derrière le bureau.

Naruto: TOI!

...: Naruto? C'est toi?

Melli-Mello: Hahaha! Alors, qui va deviner? Dites moi, qui est le mysterieux infirmier?

Sakura: Merci pour nous quand même.

Hinata: Tu nous décris comme des boulets!

Sasuke: Hn

Melli-Mello: Et alors? je vous aime pas U_U *se tourne vers les lecteurs* Reviews? *.*


	2. Naruto et Itachi

Et me revoila, avec un 2eme chapitre haut en couleurs!

Naruto: t'ecris en noir.

Melli-mello: C'est une expression baka!

Bon, disclaimer, pairing et tout le blabla, c'est toujours pareil qu'au chapitre 1. Je remercie, dans l'ordre: Mon chat, de m'avoir donné l'inspiration a 2h du mat', ma beta, de m'avoir corrigé, et vous, qui me lisez!

BON CHAPITRE!

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Itachi?

Itachi: Tu vois bien, je suis infirmier. J'allais répliquer quand Kiba [ et oui il est toujours la xD ] demanda

Kiba: Vous vous connaissez?

Itachi eut un petit sourire, puis il répondit

Itachi: En effet, on se connait. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, jeune homme. Retourne en cours.

Kiba me jeta un coup d'œil, et remarqua mon expression crispée. Il semblait hésiter, mais je lui fis signe de partir.

Kiba: Bien. A tout à l'heure Naruto.

Dès qu'il eu fermé la porte, je me rembrunis.

Naruto: T'es venu me chercher?

Itachi: Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je te protégeais.

Naruto: Il est là?

Itachi: Pas du tout. Si nous nous retrouvons ici, c'est du pur hasard.

Naruto: Du hasard... Et tu compte lui dire que je suis là?

Itachi: Je ne crois pas. La dernière fois, il m'avait menacé. Mais maintenant il ne peut plus.

J'étais effrayé. Est-ce qu'il...

Naruto: Il ne peut plus? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

Itachi: J'ai moi aussi quitté la Maison.

Naruto: Je vois ça. Et tu as continué tes études de médecine.

Itachi: En effet. Diplômé à 20 ans. Un génie. [ bah c'est Itachi quand même! ] (ndb: MWAHAHAH le mec qui se vente trop pas xD Okay, je sors .)

Naruto: Et pourquoi choisir Konoha?

Itachi: Tu le sais bien. Je suis né ici.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Itachi s'était levé et approché de moi. Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras.

Itachi: Tu m'as manqué, Naruto.

Cette étreinte m'avait surpris, mais j'y répondais, rassuré par la chaleur familière d'Itachi. Mais cette étreinte me rappelait la dernière que j'avais eue, couverte de sang... Aussitôt, je me dégageai.

Naruto: Désolé de couper court à cette conversation, mais je... Je suis venu à l'infirmerie pour quelque chose il me semble...

Itachi: Oh oui. Désolé. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

Naruto: Je me suis pris un ballon de volley dans la tête.

Itachi: Oh. Assieds-toi.

Il me désigna un lit pour que je m'y installe. Itachi me tâtai la tête, puis quand il appuya sur le point d'impact, je grimaçai.

Itachi: Oh, désolé. Tu as perdu connaissance après le choc?

Naruto: Euh... Oui.

Itachi: Combien de temps environ?

Naruto: 5-10 minutes je crois.

Itachi: Bien. Tu as juste une bosse. Repose-toi.

Naruto: D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et au moment de sortir, je me stoppai et posais (ndb: tu dois mettre le même temps pour les deux verbes, soit : je me stoppais et posais, ou bien je me stoppai et posai *remet ses lunettes en place xD*) la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

Naruto: Et Gaara?

Itachi fronça les sourcils, cherchant de quoi je parlais. Quand il comprit, il me dit :

Itachi: Il a été enterré 2 jours après. Je me suis servi des sous que tu avais laissés pour payer la pierre tombale. C'est ce que tu voulais? (ndb: Gaara, mort ? ToT Le monde est cruel T_T)

Naruto: Oui... Désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à l'enterrement. J'en avais pas la force.

Itachi: Je comprends. Et je suis sur qu'ils le savent aussi.

Je sentais que la conversation glissait vers un sujet douloureux, aussi je décidai de changer de sujet.

Naruto: Et sinon, t'es là depuis quand?

Itachi: Une semaine environ.

Naruto: Et t'habites où?

Itachi haussa les sourcils [ chez lui, ça veut dire qu'il est étonné xD ]

Itachi: Eh bien... Je loge chez un ami de ma mère pour le moment. Et toi? Tu habites seul?

Naruto: Oui, j'ai un appart' au centre ville. Mais je cherche un coloc'.

Itachi: Au risque de m'imposer, je pose la question... Je peux venir habiter avec toi? "Je ne supporterais pas que tu habites avec quelqu'un d'autre"

Naruto: Et bien... Ca m'arrangerait. Je finis à 16h. Je t'attendrais à la sortie pour te montrer où c'est, si tu veux.

Itachi: D'accord. Je serais là.

On se regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis je me retournai.

Naruto: Il faut que j'aille en cours.

Itachi: D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

En courant presque, je retournai à ma salle de classe. Quand je m'asseyai, je sentis le regard de Kiba sur moi.

"Super, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire"

A 16h, je sortis vite de la salle, espérant échapper à Kiba. Peine perdue, celui-ci me rattrapa et me traina dans la cour.

Kiba: Qui c'est ce type? Tu le connais d'où?

Je tentais un peu d'humour pour détournais la conversation

Naruto: Jaloux? Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte...

Kiba: Change pas de sujet. Qui c'est?

Naruto: Quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a très longtemps.

Kiba: Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je soupirai. Après tout, pourquoi lui cacher?

Naruto: Je l'ai connu il y a 8 ans...

Melli-Mello: Et oui, bravo a ceux qui avait deviné, Itachi est bien l'infimier!

Prochain chapitre: Le passé de Naruto.

Je laisse la parole à ma beta:

Hatsumomo: YOUHOUUU ITACHI IS BACK =DD Je suis fan de ton chapitre *O* J'ai rien à redire mis à part quelques petites fautes d'orthographe :D

Melli-Mello: Voila c'etait le mot de Ma beta. Reviews?

P.S: Le chapitre 3 arrivera dans la semaine, vu qu'il faut juste que je le tape à l'ordi.


	3. le passé de Naruto et Itachi

**Autatrice:** Melli-mello, et n'oublions pas ma bêta Hatsumomo qui corrige mes fautes!

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est a moi, même pas Itachi, mais je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais!

**Pairing**: Pour le moment, aucun.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci a tous ceux qui suive ma fic. et maintenant, réponse aux reviewers anonymes:

Hatsumomo: Et voila la suite! Bien que tu es toujours la premiere au courant. Désolée d'avoir tuée Gaara, mais il le fallait T-T.

fl0ow-x3 : Merci de ta review, ça m'encourage de savoir que des lecteurs "adooooorent" ma fic ^^

NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI

**POV Kiba:**

Alors qu'on allait s'asseoir sur un banc, je vis de la tristesse dans les yeux de Naruto. Mais je ne dis rien et je laissai Naruto commencer son récit.

Naruto: Je l'ai connu il y a 8 ans. Mes parents venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture, et j'ai été envoyé dans une famille d'accueil, dans laquelle était déjà placé Itachi. Il avait 12 ans à l'époque. Au début, j'avais peur de lui, mais petit à petit, il est devenu comme mon grand frère. Puis ma seule attache.

Kiba: Ta "seule" attache? Et tes parents adoptifs?

Naruto: Il n'y avait qu'un père. Et il nous battait. Au début, il ne me touchait pas, mais le jour où je l'ai surpris en train de frapper Itachi, il a commencé à me maltraiter moi aussi.

Kiba: Oh le salaud! Et Itachi? Pourquoi il ne faisait rien?

Naruto: Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il aimait quand même notre père. Mais il essayait de me protéger.

Kiba: Et tu es tombé amoureux de lui...

Naruto: Oui. Quand j'avais 12 ans, un jour, mon père a failli me tuer. Alors Itachi a décidé que je devais m'en aller. Mais je refusais de fuir sans lui. Donc on est partit tous les deux. On a vécu tranquille pendant 3 ans, puis l'année dernière, mon père nous a retrouvés. Alors que j'étais seul à la maison, il est entré puis m'as frappé.

Kiba: Tu étais seul... Tu crois que c'est Itachi qui lui a dit où vous étiez?

Naruto: Au début je l'ai cru aussi. Mais pendant cet enfoiré me frappait, j'ai vu que la porte était restée ouverte. Donc, j'ai poussé mon paternel et je suis sorti en courant. Je me suis réfugié chez Gaara, le seul ami que je m'étais fait en 3 ans. Mais mon père m'as suivi, et...

Je vis que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Kiba: Si tu veux pas en parler, Naru...

Naruto: Non, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas. Donc mon père m'as suivi, et il avait un couteau. Gaara l'as vu, et en voulant me protéger, il s'est jeté sur mon père... Cet enculé l'a tué! Il l'a tué de sang froid! [ snif! Pourquoiii? Naruto: C'est toi qui écris... Melli-Mello: Mais pourquoi je l'ai tué? TT-TT ] (ndb: On est en deuil T_T)

Naruto pleurait vraiment à présent.

Kiba: Et ensuite?

Naruto: Je me suis jeté sur le corps de Gaara. Je voulais pas croire qu'il était mort. Ce salaud nous regardait, puis il a sourit et m'a assommé. Mais avant de plonger dans le noir, j'ai vu Itachi qui courait vers nous. Voila pourquoi je ne pense pas qu'il m'est trahi.

Kiba: Si tu le dit... Et après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Naruto: Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. J'ai pris les quelques affaires que j'avais, je suis passé à la maison. Itachi n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien. Je pouvais pas rester dans cette ville plus longtemps. J'ai d'abord vécu à Suna, pendant 5 mois, puis j'ai déménagé ici.

Kiba: Pourquoi ici?

Naruto: C'est ici qu'Itachi est né... et c'était la ville préférée de Gaara.

Kiba: Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto.

Naruto: C'est pas ta faute...

_OH MY JULIET_

Kiba: On a pas cours. Tu veux venir chez moi?

**POV Naruto:**

Alors que j'essuyais mes larmes, Kiba me proposa de venir chez lui. Je me souvins alors que je devais attendre Itachi.

Naruto: Non, merci mais j'ai déjà prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Kiba: Ah, ok. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

Naruto: Je vais montrer mon appart' à Itachi. Il va devenir mon coloc'. Ca va m'aider pour mon loyer.

Kiba ne dit rien, mais je vis qu'il était tendu. On se leva, et à la sortie j'aperçu Itachi qui m'attendait. Quand il me vit, il se dirigea vers moi. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Kiba avec moi. Kiba s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

Kiba: On a pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté. Je suis Kiba, le meilleur ami de Naruto.

Itachi eu un sourire puis lui serra la main.

Itachi: Itachi. Viel ami de Naruto.

Kiba: Je suis au courant.

Itachi: Hn. *se tourne vers moi* On y va?

Naruto: Ok. A+ Kiba

Kiba: Bye, Naruto.

Itachi et moi marchons, quand Kiba attrapa le bras d'Itachi.

Kiba: Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te bute. Où que tu sois. (ndb: Comme c'est meugnoooon *_* )

Itachi sourit puis murmura

Itachi: Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appart' en silence. Itachi fut le premier à le briser.

Itachi: Naruto, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit...

Je me tournais vers lui, surpris

Naruto: Quoi?

Itachi: Attend d'être à l'appartement.

Une fois chez moi, je m'asseyais sur le canapé, Itachi fit de même et il me fixa. Nous sommes resté comme ça pendant 10 secondes, jusqu'à que je demande.

Naruto: Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

Itachi: Notre père est mort.

J'écarquillai les yeux, et les levais vers Itachi. Il avait une expression neutre.

Naruto: Orochimaru est mort? Mais... Comment?

Itachi: Je l'ai tué. (ndb: O_O J'imagine mal Orochimaru avoir des gosses OxO )

NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI

Melli-Mello: Et voila, le chapitre 3 est terminé!

Gaara: Je suis mort.

Melli-Mello: désolée mon chéri! T-T

Orochimaru: Pourquoi je meurs?

Melli-Mello: Parce que je t'aime pas U_U

Sasuke/Hinata/Sakura: Et on est passé où nous?

Melli-Mello: chais pas xD Bon, je laisse la parole à ma bêta:

Hatsumomo: Yosh =D J'ai rien modifié mis à part les fautes, sinon c'était nickel =]

Melli-mello: Merci! Et a bientot pour le prochain chapitre! N'oubliez pas les reviews *_*


	4. Note de l'auteur

**NOTE DE L'AUTATRICE:**

Désolée tout le monde, mais avec la rentrée (Terminale TT-TT ) ça devient chaud pour ecrire ici. Je pensais poster le chapitre 4 cette semaine, mais il ne viendra finalement que la semaine prochaine.

Encore désolée! Si vous voulez me jeter des tomates pourries, c'est par là *montre le petit bouton "review" en bas *

A la semaine prochaine!


	5. le passé d'Itachi

**Autatrice:** Toujours Melli-Mello, avec Hatsumomo pour Bêta-lectrice =)

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** NarutoxItachi, enfin!

**Note de l'autatrice:** Désolée du léger retard du chapitre, mais comme expliqué dans ma note précedente, le lycée recommence, et ça devient serré pour écrire quelque chose... Mais je ne compte pas mettre ma fic en pause, ne vous inquiétez pas =)

Bon, comme d'habitude, les pensées des personnages sont entre "..." , leurs actions sont entre *...* , mes commentaires sont entre [...] et les commentaires de ma bêta sont toujours indiqués entre (ndb:..).

Maintenant, Réponse aux reviewers anonymes:

Sunshine: Merci de ta comprehension. Et oui, les étudiants sont confrontés à ce genre de problèmes. Voila le nouveau chapitre =) Merci de tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cour =) sans reviews, j'aurais abandonné ma fic depuis longtemps! C'est vrai que le couple Naru-Ita est assez rare, voila pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire ma fic dessus. Bon, ben bonne lecture !

Inconnu: Merci de tes encouragements, ça m'aide à avancer, de savoir qu'on attend ma fic. Je me force a accélérer mon rythme ! Bonne lecture ^^

Bon chapitre =)

...

**POV Naruto:**

Je me levais et regardai Itachi, effrayé.

Naruto: Tu... Tu...

Itachi: Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Naru... Je n'avais pas le choix...

Naruto: Comment ça pas le choix? Pourquoi?

Itachi: Après que tu sois parti, Orochimaru est venu me voir. Il avait un couteau, taché de sang. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il t'avait tué, mais il m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que non, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il insistait, et insistait, cet enfoiré pensait que je lui mentais. Au bout d'un moment, il est devenu fou, et a foncé vers moi en brandissant son couteau. J'ai paniqué [ Itachi qui panique? oO Désolée, je casse l'ambiance je pars ] (ndb : c'est vrai qu'on l'imagine mal OxO) et j'ai retourné son bras. Le couteau s'est enfoncé en plein dans son coeur. J'étais couvert de sang, et j'avais tué Orochimaru. Je me suis enfui, et une femme du village voisin, qui s'appelait Anko m'a trouvé, errant sur la route. Elle m'a accueilli chez elle, et je lui ai tout raconté. Elle ne m'a pas jugé, et m'a conseillé d'aller voir la police. Au début, je ne voulais pas, j'avais peur d'aller en prison. Mais Anko m'a expliqué que je n'irais pas en prison, car ce n'était pas de ma faute. Donc je me suis rendu au commissariat, avec elle, et j'ai été jugé.

Naruto: Jugé? Mais...

Itachi: Oui, mais j'ai été déclaré non-coupable. C'était de la légitime défense. J'étais donc libre, et j'ai continué mes études de médecine. Et-

Naruto: Tu es devenu infirmier de lycée à Konoha.

Itachi: Voilà.

Naruto: C'est quand même drôle qu'on se retrouve ici, par hasard...

Itachi: Je... Tu sais Naru, ce n'est pas vraiment un hasard.

Naruto: Comment ça? Tu m'as dit que c'était une coïncidence!

Itachi: Je t'ai un peu menti. En fait, je suis venu à Konoha car j'esperais que tu habites ici.

Itachi se leva et vint vers moi.

Itachi: Je voulais te revoir.

Naruto: Me... Revoir? Mais... tu ne savais pas...

Itachi: Non, je savais pas que tu serais ici. Mais j'espérais que tu sois là. Je suis donc venu ici, et j'ai trouvé un emploi dans un lycée.

Naruto: Mais pourquoi?

Itachi: Pour être à tes côtés, Naruto...

Naruto: A mes côtés? Itachi, je ne comprends pas...

C'était faux. J'avais seulement peur de comprendre.

Itachi: C'est pourtant simple, Naru.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon visage, et je relevais la tête, surpris. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que je sentis des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes.(ndb : en attendant il va pas l'embrasser comme un gros barbare xD okay, je sors -) _Ses_ lèvres. [ nan sérieux? Je croyais que c'était celles du voisin qui est entré entre temps xD ] Je fermai les yeux, et j'approfondis le baiser. Ce n'est que quand nous nous sommes retrouvés à bout de souffle qu'on se sépara, mais je restai blottis dans ses bras. [ La chance *µ* ] Il me murmura 3 mots à l'oreille. 3 mots que je rêvais depuis longtemps d'entendre de bouche.

Itachi: Je t'aime...

...

Voila!

Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres, mais au moins, c'est le debut du pairing =) Considerez ce chapitre comme une transition ^^

Sasuke: En gros, elle dit "J'ai pas eu d'idée, et je vous entube ni vu ni connu"

Le chapitre 5 est en cour d'écriture, il arrivera la semaine prochaine je pense. A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre au moins toutes les semaines.

Naruto: Itachi m'as dit qu"il m'aimait O/O

Itachi: On va pas plus loin que le baiser?

Melli-Mello: La fic est classée en K, je te rapelle.

Itachi: Dommage.

Melli-Mello: Bon, je compte sur vos reviews pour me donner du coeur à l'ouvrage et carburer dans l'écriture dans mon 5ème chapitre! Je laisse maintenant la parole à ma bêta:

Hatsumomo: On te pardonne d'avoir fait un chapitre court, il est là, c'est l'important u_u Et si les lecteurs sont pas contents bah.. tanpis xD Sinon j'ai adoré ce chapitre, comme tous les autres 3

A bientot, tout le monde!


	6. Journée interrogations

**Autatrice:** Toujours la même tarée, avec la même bêta, mais pour les nouveaux, ce sera Melli-mello et Hatsumomo

**Rating:** Je reste en K. Donc, petite amatrice de Yaoi, tu ne trouveras pas de lemon dans cette fic. Désolée.

**Pairing:** On est enfin arrivé au NarutoxItachi! *cri de fangirls*

**Reponses aux reviewers anonymes:**

Hatsumomo: Et non, Minato ne debarqueras pas dans ma fic, désolée. Mais j'y penserais pour la prochaine ^^ Merci d'être toujours la!

**Note de l'autatrice:** Les pensées des perso sont toujours entre "...", mes commentaires pourris entre [...] et ceux de ma bêta entre (ndb:...)

Désolée pour ce chapitre en retard. Mais comme précisé dans ma note précedente, la terminale me laisse peu de répit. Bon chapitre a tous, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain. Je peut juste vous dire qu'il est en cours d'écriture.

NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI

**POV Kiba:**

Vendredi, 7h58.

"Putain mais il est où ce boulet?"

Ca faisait 10 minutes que j'attendais Naruto. On allait encore être en retard.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING [ les onomatopées sont un talent naturel! xD ]

"Bon, ben je me taille moi"

Je commençais à rentrer dans le lycée quand j'entendis

...: Kibaaaaaaaa! Atteeeends moi!

Je me retournai vivement.

Kiba: Putain te voila toi! T'étais où?

Naruto: Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à me lever.

Je remarquais qu'il souriait bêtement (enfin, plus bêtement que d'habitude)

Kiba: T'as eu une panne de réveil? Ou alors tu t'es couché trop tard?

Je vis des taches rouges apparaître sur ses joues. Est-ce qu'il...?

Kiba: Hoho! Monsieur a fait des cochonneries hier soir!

Naruto: N'importe quoi! / [ T'es trop crédible Naruto -" ]

Kiba: Aller raconte! T'as conclu avec l'infirmier?

Naruto: ... Oui.

Je lui donnai une grand tape dans le dos

Kiba: Haha! Bien joué vieux!

Naruto: C'est bon crie pas!

Kiba: Désolé. Alors?

Naruto: Alors quoi?

Kiba: Fais pas l'innocent! Je veux tout savoir! [ Kiba, espece de pervers! ]

Naruto: Nan mais rêve! Tu sauras rien! Je...

DRIIIIIIIIIIING!

**POV Naruto:**

Kiba: Sauvé par le gong mon cher! Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement!

Naruto: Je t'aurais rien dit, même sous la torture!

Je vis les yeux de Kiba briller un instant

Naruto: Kiba, arrête avec ce regard! Tu me fais peur!

Kiba: Hahaha! T'inquiètes, je te torturerais pas, mais tu avoueras quand même.

Naruto: Ouais c'est ça... Bon on va en cours?

Après cet interrogatoire, j'eus une journée de cours a peu près normale, à pars les coups d'oeil que Kiba me jetais de temps en temps en rigolant. J'attendais la fin des cours avec impatience, pour voir Itachi qui m'attendais chez moi.

5...4...3...2...1...

DRIIIIIIING!

"YES!"

Je me ruais dehors, sous le regard hilare de Kiba et celui blasé de Sasuke [et oui il est revenu! ]

Une fois dehors, je courais pour rentrer, quand je me stoppai d'un coup. Un visage dans la foule attira mon attention. Il n'était pas d'ici, mais il me semblait l'avoir déja vu quelque part...

Il me remarque à son tour et s'avança vers moi. Je me tendis.

...: Tu es bien Naruto?

Naruto: Vous êtes qui vous? D'où vous me connaissez?

...: j'en déduis que oui.

Naruto: Non sérieux? Bon t'es qui?

...: Je suis le frère d'Orochimaru. Je m'apelle ...

NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI

Melli-Mello: Alors tout le monde? qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Tous: de la merde!

Sasuke: C'est génial!

Melli-Mello: Vrai?

Sasuke: Oui! J'apparais enfin!

Melli-Mello: ... Qui d'autre aime ça?

...Un ange passe...

Melli-Mello: *va bouder dans son coin*

Sasuke: bon alors, le mot de la bêta lectrice:

Hatsumomo: POURQUOI TANT DE MYSTERE ? T_T

Et enfin Melli-Mello fait une annonce:

Melli-Mello: Le premier ( ou la première ) qui trouve qui es le frère d'Orosnake gagne un OS sur le couple de son choix ( à condition que je connaisse )

A la prochaine la populasse!

Tous: N'oubliez pas les reviews!


	7. La disparition de Naruto

**Autatrice : **Melli-Mello est de retour ! Et ma Béta est toujours la même, la magnifique ( et méchante sadique ) Hatsumomo!

**Rating :** Je n'ai pas un don pour écrire des lemons, donc on reste en K

**Pairing :** ItaNaru! Kyyyyaaaaaa [ Même si on le verra pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, désolée ]

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

Hatsumomo : Oui, C'est vrai que Kabuto et Orochimaru font la paire xD Tes prières n'ont servies a rien, parce que c'est un fou furieux !

Folle-De-Fictions : Et oui, ils ont conclu ! C'était long ! ( En même temps, c'est moi qui écrit ^^' ) Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction =D

Voilà la suite !

**Note de l'autatrice :** Les pensées des persos sont toujours entre "...", mes commentaires pourris entre [...] et ceux de ma bêta entre (ndb:...)

Bravo à Hatsumomo et Folle-De-Fictions pour avoir deviné qui est le frère D'Orosnake!

Désolée pour ce chapitre trèèèèès en retard, mais j'ai eu un bac blanc, alors entre les révisions, et le manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas pu écrire grand chose. Mais ce chapitre est là, et le prochain arrive très bientôt.

Bonne lecture!

**NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI**

**POV Itachi: **_Vendredi, 17h30._

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Naruto avait 20 minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Avait-il décidé d'aller chez un copain ? ... Non, il m'aurait prévenu. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. J'appelai quand même Kiba, au cas où.

BIIP...BIIP [ Je suis la seule à me demander comment il a eu son numéro ? oO ] (NdB : Héé bien sûr, je suis là pour trouver une explication trèèèèès (pas) logique 8D en fait, Orochimaru est la réincarnation de Lord Voldemort u_u Itachi a réussi à volé sa baguette sur-puissante et son grimoire et est devenu un expert en magie noire, et c'est en lançant un sort maléfique à son portable qu'il a eut le numéro de Kiba ! 8D .. okay, je suis rentré dans un délire, je sors _)

...: Allô?

Itachi: Kiba? C'est Itachi.

Kiba: Ouais. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Itachi: Est ce que Naruto est avec toi?

Kiba: Non, il n'est pas avec toi? [ Bah, en même temps, si il te pose la question, c'est que non -' ]

Itachi: Non, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Kiba: Attends... Mais c'est pas toi qui est venu le chercher à 17h00 ?

Itachi: Quoi? Comment ça?

Kiba: Ben, je suis sorti après lui, donc je n'ai pas vu qui conduisait, mais je l'ai vu monter dans une voiture. Je croyais que c'était toi !

Itachi: C'était quel genre de voiture?

Kiba: Une petite voiture noire, plutôt discrète.

Itachi: D'accord... Bon. Je vais le chercher. Préviens moi si il t'appelle.

Kiba: Okay.

Je raccrochai. Mais où pouvait être Naruto ? Et qui était venu le chercher ? J'enfilai mon manteau et sortis de chez moi. A peine la porte fermée, mon portable sonna. Je le pris, et regardai le numéro. C'était celui de Naruto. je décrochai vivement.

Itachi: Naruto? Où est-tu?

...: Ecoute bien et fais ce que je te dis, ou il meurt.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et ma respiration se coupa.

**POV Naruto** _Pendant ce temps._

Aiie, ma tête... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et... Je suis attaché ? J'ouvris les yeux, mais l'endroit où j'étais était plongé dans l'obscurité. Puis tout me revint en mémoire.

_FLASH BACK:_

...: Je suis le frère d'Orochimaru. Je m'appelle Kabuto.

" Le frère d'Orochimaru? "

Kabuto: On peut parler?

Naruto: Euh... Je...

J'allais refuser quand je vis le regard noir qu'il me lança

Naruto: Okay.

Il m'emmena dans sa voiture et me fit signe de monter à l'intérieur. Je m'assois côté passager. J'étais nerveux.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?"

Je remarquai à peine qu'il était monté à son tour. Je ne vis pas non plus qu'il avait saisi une batte de base-ball. Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, je vis juste le mouvement brusque qu'il fit, puis le noir.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Je frissonnais. Mon t-shirt était déchiré, et il faisait froid. Je levais la tête vers une lumière soudaine, et j'aperçût une porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un homme la franchit. Il s'avança, et je reconnus Kabuto.

Kabuto: Enfin réveillé la Belle au bois dormant?

Je pris un ton ironique et lui lançai

Naruto: Non, ça se voit bien, je dors encore.

Il vint vers moi et me mit une baffe.

Kabuto: T'es pas vraiment en position de faire de l'humour, gamin.

Je le regardai avec colère mais ne dit rien.

Kabuto: Bien, bon toutou. Maintenant, tu vas te taire et être très sage, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il me scotcha la bouche, et partit, mais il laissa la porte ouverte. Je tendis l'oreille. Après quelques secondes de silence, il parla.

Kabuto: Ecoute bien et fais ce que je te dit, où il meurt.

[ J'ai hésité à couper là, pour faire vraiment sadique... Je coupe ? je coupe pas ? *évite un jet de tomates* Bon, bon, je continue... ] (NdB: *la bouteille de jus de tomates à la main* OUAIIIS ^O^)

Il mit le haut parleur.

...: Qui... Qui êtes-vous?

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. C'était Itachi !

Kabuto: Je suis le frère d'Orochimaru. [ on commence à le savoir ] (NdB: Aussi moche que son frère :D okay, j'arrête avec mes commentaires _)

Itachi: Kabuto ?

Hein? Itachi connaît Kabuto?

Kabuto: Oui. Ecoute moi bien. Tu vas venir à l'usine désaffectée qui est derrière le lycée. Tu viens seul. Et si tu préviens les flics, je le bute.

Itachi: Ne lui fait pas de mal !

Kabuto: Ca va dépendre de toi. Viens. Dans 2h.

Itachi: Attend! Je... Je veux lui parler.

Kabuto: Tu veux? Non. Tu ne veux rien du tout. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil [ Huuuum la blague! ] Je vais te laisser entendre sa voix.

Kabuto vint vers moi et posa le téléphone par terre. Il ôta le scotch qui barrait ma bouche mais me fit signe de me taire. Il prit une barre de fer posée dans un coin et s'approcha de moi avec un sourire mauvais.

Naruto: Non ... Faites pas ça ... Non!

Il ne m'écouta pas et brandis la barre au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'abattre avec violence sur ma jambe gauche.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (NdB: c'est vrai que Kabuto est la réincarnation de la gentillesse u_u)

Je criai de toute mes forces [ on avait pas compris -' Ok, j'ai compris, je me barre ] Il posa la barre, prit le portable et dit d'une voix froide.

Kabuto: Ne soit pas en retard Itachi. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Et il raccrocha.

**NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI**

Melli-Mello: *regarde ses doigts en sang* Ita-chan, les pansements s'il te plaît.

Itachi: *va chercher les pansements*

Naruto: Pourquoi je me suis fait enlever?

Itachi: Ouais, c'est vrai pourquoi? *regard noir*

Melli-Mello: Mais ... C'est pour mieux vous retrouver plus tard !

Itachi: Mouais. *part faire des choses pas nettes à Naruto*

Sasuke: T'as eu chaud. (NdB: Je suis à nouveau là pour raconter ma vie ._. Je viens d'avoir une intense réflexion sur cette phrase ! U_U Pourquoi "t'as eu chaud" ? ._. C'est débile cette expression ! èoé Genre tu commences pas à mourir de chaud ! u_u Okay, je pars _)

Melli-Mello: C'est vrai ... Si vous voulez que je reste en vie pour poster la suite, mettez des reviews *.*

Tous: Gratteuse!

Melli-Mello: Et maintenant, je laisse ma parole à ma Béta :

Hatsumomo: I'M HERRRRRE 8D Toujours aussi fan *_* Sauf des envie de meurtre sur Kabuto, je l'aime pas èoé Comme je pense la plus part des personnes u_u Non mais sérieux, qui peut aimer Kabuto ? O_o autant dans le manga que dans cette fic ! ._. Aller, exprimez-vous les lecteurs, dites moi ce que vous lui trouvez de bien ? U-U Il est moche, con et psychopathe u_u *se ramasse une pastèque à la tête* oui, je fais de la discrimination _ Okay, je suis denouveau rentré dans un délire monstre OxO Je m'étonne moi-même de la merde que je raconte ._. *se fait tuer par Melli-Mello qui en avait marre de moi*


	8. Retrouvailles et Basculements

Autatrice: Toujours moi, toujours la folle tarée et sa béta, soit Melli-Mello et Hatsumomo

Pairing: NaruIta poweeer!

Rating: On reste en K, désolée.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

Réponse aux reviewers:

Hatsumomo: C'est normal que t'ai lu le chapitre avant tout le monde, t'es ma Bêta xD

Folle-De-Fictions: Et oui, Kabuto est siiii gentil xD Non, je ne vais pas tuer Itachi, quand à Naru... C'est à vous de voir mwahahaha!

Astree: Si tu n'aimes pas le pseudo theatre, grand bien t'en fasse. Mais sache que j'écris comme je veux, et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Ce n'est pas par paresse que j'écris comme ça, et je ne prends pas le lecteur pour un idiot, mais c'est parce que c'est la première histoire que j'ai écrit, donc je me repérais plus facilement. J'ai préféré une mise en page facile à comprendre plutôt que de m'embrouiller dans les paroles, les personnages... Ensuite, j'apprécie moyennement que tu t'en prennes à ma Bêta. Elle n'a jamais eu la prétention de dire qu'elle était parfaite, elle fait de son mieux pour me corriger, et je l'en remercie d'ailleurs. Il n'y a aucune histoire qui n'a AUCUNE faute. A part peut être les tiennes, car apparemment tu dois être parfaite pour me critiquer de la sorte. Ensuite, les reviews, oui ma bêta m'en laisse, merci à elle, mais ensuite, je ne connais personne d'autre. Les lecteurs me laissent des reviews s'ils veulent, je ne les menace pas avec un couteau que je sache. Ce ne sont pas mes amis, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils soient hypocrites, ils n'y trouvent aucun intérêt. Alors, avant de juger, réfléchis un peu, même si je pense que ça doit t'être difficile. Enfin, les NDA/NDB, je précise à chaque début de chapitre qu'ils sont entre parenthèses, et donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire. Elles cassent l'ambiance? Attention, révélation: C'EST FAIT EXPRES! Tu ne l'avais peut être pas compris, mais c'est pas la pour renforcer l'histoire -_- Je casse l'ambiance, car je ne veut pas tomber dans le dramatique, donc je préfère mettre des petites touches d'humour.

ATTENTION: Je n'ai rien contre les reviews CONSTRUCTIVES. Tu me dis je n'ai pas aimé parce que... Mais gentiment. Pas besoin de tout critiquer. Pour moi, les gens qui critiquent comme ça, déjà c'est de l'acharnement, ensuite, j'appelle ces gens les "pète plus haut que mon cul" Tu te croit peut être parfaite et c'est pour ça que tu te crois en droit de critiquer mon travail, mais je fais de mon mieux, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une grande auteur, qui va faire de sa fic un bouquin. J'écris ça pour m'amuser, et là, franchement, tu me gâches mon plaisir. Sur ce, Tchao. [Quelle connasse celle-là u_u]

euh Choupi sa va en pseudo: Merci de tes encouragements ^^ Je fais de mon mieux, et voila enfin la suite!

Asukafox: Merci ^^ Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment ma fic, ça me donne de la motivation pour continuer.

Note: Voila (enfin) le chapitre 6. Désolée du retard, mais j'ai passé le BAC (que j'ai eu avec mention! Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout _), plusieurs problèmes personnels... Mais me revoilà, plus à l'attaque que jamais.

Note n°2: Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier... Et ouais, je ne peux plus faire trainer cette fic.

Note n°3: Petit sondage en fin de chapitre, qui sera déterminant pour la fin de cette fic. Si personne n'y répond, bah c'est moi qui choisis niark niark!

Voila, j'ai finit de vous faire chiez, puis je sais que la moitié ne lise pas les notes.. -" Bonne lecture! =D [Tu peux continuer encore un moment, on est pas pressé u_u Okay je sors _]

_POV Itachi_

_~Flash back~_

Itachi: Je ... Je veux lui parler.

Kabuto: Tu **veux**? Non. Tu ne veux rien du tout. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de fondamentalement gentil, je vais te laisser entendre sa voix.

J'attendais dans un grand silence. Puis je perçus une voix.

...: Non... Faites pas ça!

Ma respiration se coupa. Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre mille. Naruto. J'allais lui parler quand je l'entendis hurler. Je palis, la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait. J'entendis à peine la dernière phrase que me lança Kabuto.

Kabuto: Ne soit pas en retard, Itachi.

Puis il raccrocha.

_~Fin Flash back~_

Depuis cet appel, j'étais effondré sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Je fixai l'horloge, qui affichait 18h36. Plus que 14 minutes avant le rendez-vous. Presque comme un automate, je me levai, et pris mon manteau. Juste avant de sortir, je me stoppai, puis allai chercher ma mallette. Je fouillai dedans, et en sortit un 9 millimètres. Le regard dur, je le coinçai dans mon pantalon, sous ma chemise, dans le dos. Je laissai redescendre lentement ma chemise sur mon arme quand mon portable sonna. Une lueur de panique dans les yeux, je le saisis, puis me détendis quand je vis le numéro de Kiba affiché. Je regardai l'horloge. Plus que 11 minutes. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon temps à trouver une excuse, aussi je décidai de ne pas lui répondre et jetai mon portable sur le canapé.

Je pénétrai (Hoho! Et non, c'est pas ce que vous pensez, perverses!) dans ma voiture, mis le contact et roula vers l'usine. En ce moment, je ne pensai qu'à deux choses:

"Si ce fumier touche mon Naruto, je le tue"

Et surtout

"Tiens bon Naru, j'arrive..."

_POV Naruto_

"Espèce d'enfoiré!"

La seule pensée cohérente que je pouvais avoir en ce moment exprimait tout mon amour à ce connard. Ma jambe se tordait bizarrement, l'os était sûrement cassé. La douleur était insupportable.

Et ce salaud ose me regarder avec un grand sourire! Il se penche vers moi et me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

Kabuto: Je te remercie vraiment, Naru-chan... Grâce à toi, je peux faire souffrir Itachi. Il va comprendre la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand il a tué Orochimaru! Je te tuerais devant ses yeux, alors qu'il sera impuissant, puis je le tuerais lentement. Ahlala... J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il te retrouve et qu'il soit amoureux de toi...

Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts, puis me fixa, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de mon oreille pour dire

Kabuto: Je le comprends... Tu es si mignon... [C'est normal, quand on a Minato comme père T_T]

Il me mordit le lobe. Dégouté, je reculai vivement ma tête et lui cracha dessus.

Un éclair de haine lui traversa le visage et il me donna un coup de poing.

Kabuto: Ne me pousse pas à bout, petit... Il ne te reste pas longtemps à attendre, ton aimé va bientôt venir.

"Ne viens pas Itachi, je t'en supplie"

Je me répétai cette phrase comme un leitmotiv. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Il allait se faire tuer. Par ma faute... Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi stupide... Il fallait que je me détache. Au moins, Itachi n'aurait pas à venir me sauver. Je jaugeai discrètement mes liens. Seulement une corde qui me lie les mains. Le plus discrètement possible, j'essayais de la faire glisser le long de mes mains. Pas facile, c'est qu'il l'avait serrée ce salaud. Les liens me râpaient la peau, mais je continuais à tortiller mes mains pour me libérer. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Itachi vienne. Car, s'il vient, Kabuto allait...

Je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux.

Kabuto: Oh, tu pleures?

Je sursautai. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

Kabuto: Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Il essuya une de mes larmes du bout de son pouce

Kabuto: ... Je ferais en sorte que tu meures rapidement.

Il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient rugueuses et sales. Je gardai mes lèvres closes de toutes mes forces, et mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Quand il relâcha enfin la pression qu'il maintenait sur mon visage, il sourit, et se retourna.

Kabuto: Bienvenue, Itachi-kun...

Naruto: Tachi! Je... Je suis désolé! C'est ma fau...

Il me coupa.

Itachi: Non, Naru. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis désolé que tu aies du subir ça à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets.

Kabuto: Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mes tourtereaux, mais je te trouve bien optimiste Itachi-kun. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Enfin, pas en vie.

Kabuto prit un pistolet auparavant accroché à sa ceinture, et le pointa sur moi. Je déglutis, et je vis Itachi amorcer un pas vers moi.

Kabuto: Non non, Itachi-kun. Tu bouges, je tire. Donc, à moins que tu tiennes si peu à ce gamin, reste là où tu es.

Itachi: Arrêtes ça. Je t'en supplie. Je sais que tu as souffert, mais Naruto est innocent! Il n'a pas à payer pour mes fautes!

Kabuto: Innocent? Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as tué Oro-chan [Ah, qu'est ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ça! Beerk!] C'est de sa faute! Si ce parasite n'avait pas existé, Oro-chan serait en vie. Alors, ne me dis pas qu'il est innocent. Sinon, je te tue d'abord, et je m'amuserais avec ce chaton juste après.

Pendant sa tirade, Kabuto s'était tourné vers Itachi et pointai son arme sur ce dernier. Dans un ultime effort, je parvins à me libérer, puis je me ruai brusquement sur Kabuto, le mettant à terre.

Naruto: Ne touche pas à mon Tachi!

_POV Itachi: _

Alors que ce misérable pointait son révolver sur moi, je vis Naruto lui sauter dessus en criant, le renversant à même le sol. Naruto luttait pour désarmer Kabuto. Puis, tout se passa si vite. Un coup de feu. Un gémissement de douleur. Un corps tombant à terre. Puis un cri. Mon cri.

Itachi: Narutooo!

**NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI NxI **

Melli: Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Itachi: J'en pense que si Naruto meurt, tu le suivras. Dans d'atroces souffrances.

Melli: Héhé ^^'... Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui vais décider de ça. Et oui! Je laisse le choix aux lecteurs.

**SONDAGE:** Voulez-vous que Naruto meure, ou bien qu'il reste en vie? La fin de cette fic dépendras de vos réponses (Et donc, vous n'aurez la suite que quand j'aurais suffisamment d'avis.)

Je laisse la parole à ma Béta maintenant:Hey Hey Hey ! u_u Alors alors ? *prends des notes* C'est à moi de faire des statistiques, c'est ça ? =D Alors d'après mes sources, Naruto va mourir et Itachi va sortir avec Kabuto u_u (ce couple serait immonde x_x) mais je dis ça, je dis rien, hein =D Okay, c'est mieux si je dis rien _ Byyye ! =D

Melli: Voila! Ja ne!


	9. Epilogue

Autatrice: Melli-Chou, mais pour la première fois sur cette fic, sans sa béta, à cause d'un problème de mon msn (seul moyen de communication dont nous disposons), je ne peux lui envoyé les chapitres, et nous ne pouvons pas en parler. Donc je publie les fins sans correction, je vous demande donc d'être indulgent quant aux fautes d'orthographe.

Rating: En reste en K, je ne trouve toujours pas lm'inspiration nécessaire pour vous pondre un lemon, désolée perverses.

Disclaimer: A part l'idée d'origine, rien ne m'appartient, et je ne fais aucun bénéfices en publmiant cette histoire, a part la reconnaissance des quelques lecteurs.

Réponse aux reviewers:

Hatsumomo: Oui, oui, voila la suite! Finalement, oui je vais faire les deux ^^

Shana-tropicana: Merci de tes compliments ^^ Ca fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié =) Et oui, humour sadique c'est le best! Hein? Tu adores Kabuto? Sortez les lances flammes! Non, je rigole =D Bon, voila la suite, et désolée du retard!

Asukafox: Et si, naru-chan peut mouriiiir mwahaha! Ahem... Ben, désolée, si dans cette version, naruto meurs. Snif.

Portgas.D Anita: Oui, finalement je vais ecrire les deux versions de la fin ^^ Moi aussi juste pour le fun je voulais ecrire celle où Naruto meurs. =) Voila la suite, en retard, comme d'habitude désolée

Pichou: Et nan, pas de lemon, désolée yaoiste flemmarde è_é Haha. Ben si, je fais mourir Naruto, juste pour vous faire pleurer! Mwahahaha!

Choco97: Voila la suite ^^ J'ai fait les 2 versions =P

Note: Je ferais mes remerciements, tout ce tralala dans le procain chapitre.

Note 2: Voila, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce chapitre, qui est une version de la fin, je publierai l'autre version juste après.

././...NEAR::\.\.\.

POV externe.

Dans un cimetière, il y a tant de tombes. Des dizaines et des dizaines... Pourtant, une seule nous interesse. Une tombe, ornée d'une pierre simple, avec seulement une phrase gravée dessus. Et devant cette pierre se tenait un homme grand, dont le visage était caché sous sa capuche de sweat, mais on devinait sa tristesse intérieure au ton de sa voix,quand il parlait à une personne n'étant plus là.

...: Tu sais, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. Tu es mort par ma faute, c'est indiscutable. Je me sens tellement coupable. Tu as combattu alors que moi, je me suis comporté comme un tel lâche...

Bien qu'il ne pleuve pas, des gouttes d'eau tombèrent peu à peu sur le sol.

...: Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Quitte à me sacrifier! Mais j'aurais du t'empêcher de mourir...

Il renifla.

...: J'aurais du t'empêcher de te méler de tout ça... Je n'aurais pas du te dire. Si tu n'avais pas été au courant, alors peut-être tu serais la, à mes cotés.

Il se tut, rongé par l'émotion. Au loin, on distinguait une silhouette, s'approchant lentement de lui. Le jeune homme demeura silencieux jusqu'a ce qu'un autre homme vint se placer à côté de lui.

...: Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher... J'arrive, d'accord? Je veux juste 5 minutes encore, Itachi.

Le ténébreux opina, et s'éloiga. Itachi savait qu'il fallait le laisser seul.

Le jeune homme resta encore un peu devant la tombe, puis murmura un léger "A bientôt", puis partit rejoindre le brun. Itachi ouvrit ses bras quand il arriva, le calina un peu, et tira sur sa capuche, provoquant l'apparition de cheveux d'un blond éclatant et dévoilant des yeux d'un bleu azur pur qui recelait un éclat de tristesse.

Itachi: Naru, je t'ai déja dit de ne pas te cacher. Tu as le droit de venir ici.

Naruto: Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort. Je ne peux pas...

Itachi: Arrête ça mon ange. Il n'est pas mort à cause de toi, mais pour toi. Il t'as protégé au péril de sa vie. N'en ai pas honte, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le remerciera.

Quelque peu calmé par les paroles de son chéri, Naruto se blottit dans ses bras, heureux d'être là avec lui. Ce qui, il y a un mois, aurait pu être différent.

_Flash Back:_

_POV Itachi:_

_Itachi: Narutoooooo!_

_Kabuto s'écroula, une large tache rouge sur son t shirt commençait à se repandre par terre. Mort. Il ne nous ennuiera plus, au moins. Délaissant ce cadavre, je levai les yeux vers Naruto, qui regardait le revolver dans ses mains d'un air terrorisé._

_Naruto: Il est... Je l'ai tué... Mort... Il est... Mort..._

_Ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage, je m'approcha doucement et lui pris délicatement le revolver, puis le jeta. Ensuite, je pris tendrement Naruto dans mes bras et cacha sa tête contre mon torse, pour qu'il n'ai plus à voir le corps de Kabuto._

_Itachi: Calme toi Naru... Tu n'as rien fait de mal... Il t'as blessé, et il allait te tuer. C'est de la légitime défense._

_Je tentai de l'apaiser avec ces paroles, tout en traçant des cercles de ma main droite dans son dos pour calmer ses pleurs. Au bout d'un moment, cela fit effet, car ses tremblements se calmèrent et il leva un visage sec de toutes larmes vers moi._

_Naruto: Rentrons... S'il te plait._

_Pas besoin de me le dire 2 fois! Je ramenai Naruto à la maison où il se coucha directement après avoir pris une douche. Je ne le rejoignit pas desuite, passant d'abord quelques coups de fil, dont un anonyme a la police pour qu'ils puissent retrouver le corps de cette ordure._

_Dans le mois qui suivit, nous fumes ballottés entre les commissariats, pour nous poser toujours les mêmes questions. Finalement, Naruto fut déclaré innocent car ayant agit par légitime défense. Nous pûmes enfin retrouver une existence normale et nous aimer tranquillement._

_Fin Flash Back._

POV Externe

Naruto secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser. Itachi et lui était réunis, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il voulait profiter de la vie, maintenant qu'il savait que peut être demain le destin les séparerait, ou la mort les emporteraient. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement chez eux, des projets amoureux pleins la tête, laissant derrière eux une tombe gravée " A mon ami Gaara", une tombe parmis tant d'autre...

:.-*-.:FINDELAPREMIEREFINQUIN'ESTPASLAFIN:.-*-.:

Melli: Et voila, c'est la fin de "L'infirmier de mon coeur" Ce chapitre est la fin que je voulais initialement faire, comme vous m'aviez pour la plupart demandé que Naruto reste en vie. Voulant quand même faire un peu de suspence, j'ai donc pensé à cette scene dans le cimetiere. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait!

Comme j'ai tout de même écrit la fin alternative où Naruto meurt, je la posterai aussi, pour les gens qui veulent la lire.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez penser de cette fic, et peut être à bientôt sur d'autres histoires!

Ja na.

Melli-Chou.


	10. Chapter 10

Autatrice: Pour la dernière fois sur cette fic, Melli Chou, qui a été ravi de vous servir.

Pairing: NaruIta triste, désolée.

Rating: On reste en K.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

Note: Et oui, enfin le chapitre 7! Cette fois ci, c'est la fin "Death". Désolée du retard, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, problèmes personnels, tout ça tout ça. Bref, voila la fin.

Note n°2: Et voila, dernier chapitre... Ca me fait bizarre, c'est ma première longue fic, et je la termine enfin ^^

Note n°3: Je tiens a remercier tous mes lecteurs de m'avoir suivie malgrè mes retards, malgrè le fait que c'était ma première fic dont pas vraiment travaillée, avec des fautes; Tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'as donné du courage pour continuer malgrè les critiques; tout ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris ou dans leur alertes, ça m'as fait vraiment plaisir. Bref, je vous remercie tous et j'espere qu'on se retrouvera pour une nouvelle fic ^^

~...~...~...~...~...ANDTHISTSTHEEND...~...~...~...~...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant une tombe. Son visage était nostalgique. Il tenait un bouquet de roses rouges, qu'il déposa délicatement à côté de la pierre tombale.

Itachi: Ca fait déja deux ans, hein... Deux ans que tu es mort, par ma faute...

_~Flash back_

_Un coup de feu. Un gémissement de douleur. Un corps tombant à terre. Puis un _

_cri. Mon cri._

_Itachi__: Narutoooo!_

_Je m'avançait lentement vers eux. Ils étaient tous les deux à terre, aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Je déplacai vivement ma main derrière mon dos, puis saisit mon arme. Je laissai mon bras le long de mon corps, et fis encore un pas vers l'enchevêtrement de leurs corps. D'un coup, Kabuto se releva et pointa son pistolet sur moi, mais je lui tirai une balle dans la tête avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre geste. Puis je tournai mon regard vers Naruto. Il était allongé sur le sol, les yeux mi clos, une tache rouge assombrissait doucement son t shirt au niveau de l'estomac. _

_Itachi:__ Non... Naru... Naruto! Regarde moi!_

_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux._

_Naruto:__ ...Tachi... J'ai mal..._

_Itachi:__ Bouge pas Naru... Je vais appeler une ambulance. Ne bouge surtout pas... Tiens le coup._

_"Merde, j'ai pas pris mon portable... Hé! Il y avait un téléphone ici non? Kabuto m'a appelé..."_

_Je fouillai le cadavre de cette pourriture et pris son cellulaire qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière. Je l'ouvris. Plus de batterie._

_"Merde! Je vais devoir sortir..."_

_Itachi: __Naruto... je vais devoir téléphoner dehors. Tu peux m'attendre?_

_Naruto:__ Non... Me laisse pas seul... s'il te plait._

_Je refléchis rapidement. Je pourrais le porter, le mettre dans ma voiture et l'amener directement à l'hôpital._

_Je plaçai une de mes mains sous ses genoux, puis une autre derrière son dos, puis le soulevai aussi doucement que possible, mais il ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur._

_Itachi:__ Désolé._

_Naruto:__ Pas grave... Tachi... Promet moi... De vivre quand même_

_Itachi: Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu vas vivre! Je t'interdit de me lâcher, idiot!_

_Ma voix partai dans les aigüs et le débit était rapide, signe de ma nervosité. Il était impossible que Naruto ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il esquissa un sourire_

_Naruto: Non Tachi... Je t'abanbonne pas... Mais promet... Promet moi de vivre... Ce que je ne pourrais plus..._

_Itachi: Non Naru... Tu feras tout ce que tu doit faire! Tu vas vivre!_

_Naruto: Tachi... T'en supplie..._

_Sa vois était faible, et ses yeux me suppliaient tellement que je cédai._

_Itachi: D'accord Naru... Je te promets._

_Ces simples paroles avaient pour moi la connotation d'un adieu non formulé. Je me dépéchai d'ouvrir la voiture, puis après l'avoir placer aussi délicatement que possible sur le siège arrière, je pris le volant et fonçai jusqu'a l'hôpital. Environ 10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant l'hôpital. Je laissai la voiture devant sans la garer, ça n'avait aucune importance. Je pris Naruto dans mes bras. Il était inconscient. Paniqué, j'entrai en trombe dans le service des urgences, en criant._

_Itachi:__ Aidez-moi! S'il vous plait! J'ai besoin d'aide!_

_Une infirmière se précipita sur moi, puis appela une de ses collègues, qui vint avec un brancard. Je deposai Naruto dessus, et elles commencèrent à le pousser, vers une salle d'opération sûrement. Je les suivit, mais une des infirmières m'arrêta._

_Infirmière:__ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrez Monsieur._

_Itachi:__ Mais... Naruto... Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul!_

_Infirmière:__ S'il vous plait, calmez vous Monsieur. Veuillez attendre ici. Une autre infirmière va venir vous poser des questions. Restez ici._

_Je voyais bien qu'elle n'allait pas céder. Donc je me laissai tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. 20 minutes plus tard, l'autre infirmière vint, et me posa des questions, comme "Est-ce que ce jeune homme a un traitement? Est-ce qu'il a des allergies? Dans quelles circonstances s'est-il blessé?" Nerveux, je lui repondais, en restant toutefois vague sur les circonstances de l'accident. _

_**3 heures plus tard.**_

_Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je n'avais aucune nouvelles de Naruto, je m'inquiétais serieusement. Je faisais les cent pas dans le hall d'attente lorsqu'un médecin vint à ma recontre. Il étatit couvert de sang, et sa mine était peu réjouissante. _

_Médecin:__ M. Uchiha?_

_Itachi:__ Oui, c'est moi. Que c'est-il passé?_

_Médecin__: Le jeune homme que vous avez ramené avait reçu une balle à l'estomac. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais son estomac était perforé et l"hémorragie était trop importante..._

_Itachi__: Et alors? Vous l'avez sauvé?_

_Médecin__: Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu Monsieur... Je suis désolé._

_Itachi__: Non... Naruto ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas être mort!_

_Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, et pleurais. Je refusais de croire qu'il était mort. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté comme ça. A travers mes larmes, je levai les yeux vers le médecin._

_Itachi__: Je veux le voir._

_Médecin__: Nous l'avons amener à la morgue pour l'autopsie... Vous êtes en état de choc, vous ne devriez pas..._

_Itachi__: Je veux le voir._

_Mon ton était froid, claquant comme un fouet dans la lourde atmosphere qui s'était instaurée. Le médecin me regardai avec pitié, mais mon voeu était clair. Je voulais le voir une dernière fois. Après avoir essayer de m'en dissuader sans succès, il me conduisit à la morgue, m'y fit entrer et me mena jusqu'à une table où on devinait un corps sous un tissu vert pâle. Lorsqu'il retira ce drap pour découvrir le visage de Naruto, mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Mon ange... Mon Naru était pâle, les yeux clos, le visage peint d'une expression de souffrance, et sans même le toucher, je devinai sa peau glaciale. _

_Cette vision en fut trop pour moi et je m'écroulai en pleurant. Je ne me souvient de rien d'autre que la souffrance. Je ne sais plus comment je suis rentré chez moi, ni de comment je suis resté en vie les jours, les semaines et les mois suivants... Je me souvient que des gens défilaient, des policiers, des psychologues de l'hôpital, un des infirmières qui nous avaient accueillis était aussi venu me présenter ses condoléances. _

_Condoléances._

_Une chose que je trouvai absurde. Ignoble. Comme si ça pouvais apaiser la douleur que la perte de Naruto avait engendré... Pendant je-ne-sais combien de mois, j'ai errer dans son appartement, recherchant la moindre trâce de sa présence, serrant dans mes bras ses coussins ou dormant avec ses t-shirts. J'étais presque devenu un fantôme. Je ne dormai quasiment plus, ne mangeai presque rien. Je ne pleurai même plus. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse en moi, juste cette douleur sourde qui me dévorait le coeur. _

_Mon état s'améliora le jour où Kiba était venu. Je n'était pas allé lui ouvrir la porte, mais il avait les clés. J'étais avachi sur le canapé, tenant une chemise de Naruto entre mes doigts, ne me rendant même pas compte de sa présence. Il est venu se planter devant moi, et m'a asséné une gifle magistrale. Hagard, je levai lentement les yeux vers lui, qui était dans une colère sans nom. Il me criait dessus, mais je ne saisit que quelques mots, comme quoi Naruto ne voudrait pas me voir comme ça, qu'il voudrait que je vive._

_Que je __**vive.**_

_C'est là que ma promesse me revint en mémoire. Je ne l'avais pas tenue. Je t'avais promis, pourtant je t'avait rendu malheureux._

_Depuis ce moment, je me repris en main. Je mangeai, je dormai de nouveau, je repris mon travail, mais dans un lycée différent, je recommencai doucement à vivre. Mais je savais qu'il me manquai quelque chose. Une présence à mes côtés. Une personne..._

_Fin Flash Back~_

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fut bientôt rejoint par un garçon d'environ 7 ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

...: Oto-san!

Itachi: Oui Kimari?

Kimari: Pourquoi on est ici? Quand est-ce qu'on s'en va?

Itachi sourit doucement.

Itachi: On est venu voir Naruto...

Kimari: C'est lui? C'est Naruto?

Itachi: Oui, Kimari...

Le petit brun se tourna vers la tombe.

Kimari: Nee, Naruto-nii-chan, Oto-san me parle souvent de vous. Il dit que je vous ressemble beaucoup, et que vous étiez très gentil et qu'il vous aimait beaucoup! Mais il faudrait que vous reveniez à la maison, parce que Oto-san est triste sans vous...

Itachi avait l'air surpris tandis que Kimari se retournai vers lui, et le pris par le bras avec un grand sourire.

Kimari: On peut y aller maintenant, dis?

Itachi: Vas-y, je te rejoins dans un instant.

Kimari s'éloigna en courant alors qu'Itachi s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale, caressant tendrement le marbre du bout des doigts.

Itachi: Voilà Kimari... Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est lui l'orphelin que j'ai recueilli il y a 9 mois. Je n'avais pas pu résister. Il avait l'air si malheureux, et ses yeux... Il me rapellai trop Toi. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner une deuxième fois. Plus il grandit et plus il te ressemble...

Le ténébreux se releva, et envoyant un dernier baiser à son défunt amour, il se retourna pour rejoindre son enfant, lançant un "Je reviendrai". Puis il saisit l'enfant par la taille, le fit tournoyer en rigolant et ils montèrent dans la voiture, pour rentrer chez_ eux._

_FIN._

Mon dieu! Je ne pensais jamais écrire le mot fin à cette fic! Mais je l'ai fait! Je suis toute émue... J'ai enfin terminé cette fic (Qui trainait dans le temps, pour le peu de longueur qu'il y a), je suis heureuse d'y mettre un point final. Ma première vrai fic achevée! =) Encore merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les mises a jour, si rare mais l'inspiration commencai a s'essoufler, à ma beta d'avoir eu le cran de me supporter, et à ma mere de m'avoir soufflé des idées.

Je trouve que, même pour la fin "Death" de cette histoire, je finit pltôt sur un happy end... Mon trop grand coeur me perdra.

Bref, je ne vous verrais plus sur cette fic désormais, je peux enfin cliquer sur "Complete"!

Surement à la prochaine, sur une autre fic!

Ja na!

Chou.


End file.
